Falcon
and all food |predators = Every animal above it |previous = / / / / |next = / / / / / |hide = Large Hiding Holes and Whirlpools |minimum = 54K |maximum = 105K |equivalent = / / / / |released = May 13, 2018 |tier = 11 |realeased = May 13,2018}} UPGRADED to Falcon! (Fly, and do a powerful dive attack. Aim well.) Technical The dive attack is when the falcon flies high and when it lands it attacks an animal with its claws. This has an effect of landing on the animal, stunning it, and then shoving it aside. Appearance The Falcon is one of the more complex animals in the game. It is a gray animal, with large wings that have white feathers and dark tips. In proportion to its size, the eyes are tiny, and it's the only main-game animal with visible eye sockets, a little similar to Pigeon . Strategy When you press "W" and fly, you should see a cross-hair. Even though it is tricky to aim, a good tip is to observe where the prey is going then place the cross-hair slightly ahead of the animal. This will make you dive very fast, probably able to reach your target. Plus, the co developer has revealed a "Treasure" (a secret trick to use in game) that says that Falcon can be used to bite tails by aiming your cross-hair at a predators' tail. Ever since the update, you will have no water limit. USE THIS TO YOUR ADVANTAGE!!!! So, when flying away, fly a bit and then aim your cross-hair as far as you can. However, an Eagle can easily activate a glitch randomly when grabbing you. Just make sure you have enough water to support you and watch for predators and you should be fine. So whatever, you do, avoid Eagles at all costs!!! Another strategy, much more cruel, is to find an animal close to lava, and dive into it in a way that knocks it into the lava. If you knock in prey, it becomes an easy meal, if it is a predator, wall it a bit, and then go away, and try to get a tail-bite in. Bears, and Gorillas are both easy targets, because their abilities are limited and only hit animals in front of them, so get them from behind. Chase them down and eat them, if your ability is recharged, do the same thing and make sure there are no predators, holes or interference. Cobras are also easy, now that you can use abilities when poisoned. Lions are slightly harder due to their ability, so make sure they're distracted. You have a good chance of free food if your target has low or half health, you can damage it with your dive then finish it off with a bite or two. If you find a Pelican on shore, fly over it right above the ocean, turn around and claw it onto land, the Pelican's inability to use its ability on land should make it an easy kill. When a Black Dragon or any other high tier animal is getting harassed by other people, use your dive to get to it's tail and bite it to death when it has very low health. Make sure it has low enough health to kill it in a single bite. Also, make sure the victim is directly running away so you can aim more easily. A good way to level up quickly is to hang around Trees and Bushes where Bananas, Coconuts, and Pears will be abundant. Gallery Falcon.PNG|A Falcon in the River. Poisoned falcon.PNG|A poisoned Falcon. Flying falcon.PNG|A Falcon flying. Falcon mope.io.png|The peregrine falcon. . Trivia * Including abilities and terrain factors, the Peregrine Falcon is the fastest animal in Mope.io when flying and aiming for a corner of your screen (excluding abilities and terrain factors, the fastest animal is thought to be the Ostrich). Poll Which bird from Mope.io do you like the most? Snowy Owl Pelican Falcon Toucan Pigeon Ostrich Penguin Vulture Duck Eagle Macaw Flamingo Cassowary Chicken Woodpecker Peacock Category:Birds Category:Mope.io Category:Flying Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Animals